


Finally / Beautiful Stranger

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Prodigal Son Fics [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You and Malcolm cuddle and listen to music.Based off of "Finally / Beautiful Stranger" by Halsey
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Series: Prodigal Son Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674196
Kudos: 28





	Finally / Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “hey!! you said you wanted one-shot requests for Malcolm, so what about an x-reader based on “finally/beautiful stranger” by halsey?? that song makes me so sOFT and i’d love it applied to my favorite disaster boy”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: This is super short because I wasn’t exactly sure how to do a songfic, since this is my first one. Hope you like it!

Malcolm was on leave for 2 weeks. It was a blessing, even if he wasn’t exactly happy about it. You got to spend 2 whole weeks with your boyfriend without any interruptions from a murder investigation.

You were determined to spend as much do-nothing time with Malcolm as possible. You never saw him when he was investigating a murder. He just got so involved that he would work 24/7, hardly taking the time to take care of himself. When he did sleep, it was plagued with nightmares. You weren’t upset with that, it came with the territory of dating Malcolm, but it was nice nonetheless to have some time to yourselves.

So, you and Malcolm sat cuddled up on his couch, listening to music on your phone. It was peaceful. Malcolm was curled into your side, his head resting on your shoulder. His steady breathing against your side was relaxing. Knowing he was safe in your arms was relaxing. Your legs were outstretched, feet on his coffee table. Your arms were wrapped around him and your head rested peacefully atop his. The music was low and filled the air. It was peaceful, calm. So unlike your normal atmosphere. Even Sunshine was quiet in her cage.

The song changed. The opening chords began and you recognized it instantly: “Finally / Beautiful Stranger” by Halsey. You smiled. You loved this song.

You hummed quietly along to the song. It reminded you so much of the sweet boy in your side.

“I like this song.” You whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace. “It reminds me of you.”

Malcolm glanced up at you. “Yeah? Why?”

“It just… reminds me of what falling in love with you felt like.”

Malcolm’s face broke into a smile. “That’s cheesy.”

“But true nonetheless.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
